Revenge Is Sweeter
by PrissyNarutoLover4Ever
Summary: She loved him, he didn’t anymore. He hurt her so she left. Follow Sakura as she struggles to start a new life in a new town, with new friends, new school and hopefully a new love...or loves. Sakura-centric, SakuraXMultiple.
1. Starts With Goodbye

Summary: She loved him, he didn't anymore. He hurt her so she left. Follow Sakura as she struggles to start a new life in a new town, with new people, and hopefully a new love…or loves. Sakura-centric, SakuraXMultiple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Twilight, or Apple inc. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she!! XD

**Authors Note:**

Yay, so this is my first FanFiction so be nice…please. I have had this plot bunny running around in my head for a while and I was finally able to write it down. I have always been shy about expressing myself so it took me a lot of courage to be able to post this up, so without further ado, here it is….

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweeter**

'This is for the best,' Sakura thought as she boarded the plane that will take her to her new destination…her new home.

It had been a hard decision, one that occupied her mind throughout the day and kept her awake for many nights. But she had to do it, she had to get away from here, and most importantly she had to get away from HIM. There was no use in denying it, she would miss his smile, his eyes, his kisses, his touch, God she would miss all of him.

But she couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't take the pain, the tears, the heartache, it was just too much for her. She loved him, with everything she had, everything she possessed, she gave him her heart, her soul, even her life but now she wanted every single thing back because he did not deserve it, he was not worthy of what she had given him.

She had been weak, stupid and naïve but what could she say she was in love, and he loved her back…or at least that's what she thought. He had always been a flirt, a playboy if you wish; brand new "girlfriends" every week, and a fan club to go along. They knew about his ways and how he treated girls and yet, they paid no heed and still continued to pursue him, following him around like love-sick puppies everywhere he went, tending to his every need and wish. But can you really blame them, when he was just so…perfect, handsome, athletic, captain of the football team, smart (to some extent), and good in bed (according to his little one-week girlfriends).

But you want to know a secret…she was an exception, the only girl from school that hadn't fallen for him and his charm. To tell you the truth, at first, she was disgusted by him, and his all high and mighty attitude. So for the most part she tried to stay as far away from him as possible, and kept a low-profile, hoping…wishing that he wouldn't notice her. It worked perfectly for some time…

_Flashback_

_Bring-Bring-Bri _

_Crash!!_

_A small, dainty hand slammed down with considerable strength upon the poor unsuspecting alarm clock that rested just to her right on a small bedside table. With its job now completed the hand retreated back into a heap of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals that rested upon the comfy-looking bed. Small grunting noises emerged from the heap as it started to move around and a pink-haired girl with bright emerald eyes popped out and looked around dazed and somewhat confused. _

'_Huh? What time is it?' Sakura wondered as she turned around to look at her now completely destroyed alarm clock. _

'_God, this is the third one this week, I seriously need to stop doing that!' _

'_**Yeah, yeah, whatever, but I really think you need to stop mourning for the clock and start getting ready, or do you want to be late to school…again,' **__commented her Inner with an hint of annoyance._

'_Ha you wish, if you don't remember last night I set the alarm at 7 so I have plenty of time to get ready, thank you very much' Sakura responded back with an In-your-face tone. _

'_**FYI I do remember Miss. I'm-so-smart, but in case you didn't notice…which you didn't,' she mumbled 'the alarm went off like...mmh I don't know an HOUR ago!' **Inner __practically screamed._

"…_.WHAT?" Sakura yelled as she tried…keyword tried…to stand up from her bed, but of course she ended up falling off with the bed sheets wrapped around her long legs "Ugh, owwie!! My head!!" she cried. Somehow she was able to untangle herself and crawl rapidly towards her desk that held a Twilight Saga hardcover book collection, her new and precious Apple MacBook Air and an Apple IPhone, which, by the way, clearly read '8:00 A.M' _

'_8:00 A.M… and classes start promptly at 8:30'_

"…_.OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO BE FREAKING LATE!!" she yelled as she tried to pick herself up from the floor, hitting her head…again in the process._

'_**I hate to tell you this but…Oh who I'm I kidding I LOVE it…TOLD YA SO…Muahahaha!!'**__ Inner laughed evilly as Sakura stumbled around trying to gather her things and made her way towards the bathroom._

_Incredibly she was able to take a shower in less than 5 minutes…don't ask how…brush her teeth, fix her hair, and lastly dress up in 10, which left her about 5 minutes to eat breakfast, if that was possible, and another 10 to drive to school._

_Sakura emerged from the restroom wearing black skinny denim pants with grey splatter accents on the legs, a cute grey and black plaid vest with three black buttons down the front that ended just above her belly button and that showed off most of her upper back and shoulders. _

'_**We look HOT!'**__ Inner proudly commented, as Sakura went up to her white hardwood vanity table that had side frames for displaying 8 photographs, 4 in each side, three separate drawers, a scrolled arching back, decorative enhancements below, and a sturdy but beautifully cut out chair with an comfortably upholstered seat._

'_Yeah, yeah whatever,' she replied offhandedly using the same words Inner had used earlier, as she applied some black eyeliner and put on some black and grey rubber bracelets, and a replica of the chocker with the Cullen family crest that Alice wore during the movie. With one last look at her appearance and a small shrug, she went towards her desk where she retrieved her IPhone that now read '8:15.'_

"_AAAHH!! I only have five freaking minutes to get to school!" Sakura screamed as she shot out of the room and descended the stairs, two steps at a time. As she landed with a soft 'thump' she hurriedly went into the kitchen, snatched a granola bar, went toward the front door put on her high top black Converse shoes, grabbed her black tote with a sliver picture of the Eiffel Tower and random love quotes all around, and her car keys._

_She locked the door, and hurried across the lawn toward her sliver 2009 Audi TT Coupe, unlocked it, boarded it, started the engine, and sped off toward school, being careful not to pass the speed limit, or run over any old ladies. She spared a glance at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief._

'_Oof, it's only 8:20 I still have ten minutes to get to school, just enough time to get there, find a parking place, go to my locker to retrieve my books, and make it just in time to class.' Sakura thought as she tried to calm herself down and regulate her breathing after all that rush._

'_I swear this is the last time I wake up this late, is not worth it if I have to practically run a marathon every morning just to make it on time," she concluded with determination._

'_**Aha, don't make me laugh, you always say that, and it looks like you still haven't learned your lesson,'**__ Inner replied back, accompanied by an irritating smirk._

'_You know what, just shut up, m'kay? Go away I need all my concentration so I can make it on time for class,' _

'_**Okay okay, I will leave you alone now….Grumpy,'**__ Inner mumbled _

'_I heard that!'_

'_**You were supposed to hear that!...stupid'**_

'_Hey!!'_

'…_**.' **__No response._

'_Fine be that way…See ya later…I guess,'_

_*Sigh* 'Finally I can think without being rudely interrupted, but I think I hurt Inner's feelings…oh well she will get over it.' Sakura thought as the gates of the school came into her line of vision, and here it was Otogakure High School, where she was a second year student__. As she entered the parking lot she noticed most of the spaces were occupied but luckily she was able to find a spot close to one of the side doors that led directly to her locker, she took one last look at the clock and noticed she still had 5 minutes left._

'_Yay, perfect amount of time to go to my locker and get to my first period class,' Sakura thought cheerfully. She grabbed her bag, got off the car, locked it and practically ran towards the side door entrance. _

_As soon as Sakura got to her locker, she put the right books and binders into her bag, took one quick look at her hair in the little mirror placed on the door, closed it with a 'slam' and hurried off to her first class with about 2 minutes to spare.._

_She was so happy that she had actually made it on time that she didn't notice where she was going and…BAM, Sakura let out a small gasp as she collided with something warm and solid, but she didn't have enough time to register what…or rather who it was because well she was freaking falling backwards, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact...but it never came._

_Sakura opened her eyes as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist preventing the imminent fall, she silently thanked the Heavens but her impromptu thanking got cut short as she heard a smooth, husky, definitely sexy voice, _

"_I'm sorry, are you ok?" the mysterious savior asked as he released her and set her up straight._

_She immediately look up, planning on thanking this stranger for saving her from total embarrassment, but once again she was cut short when she took one good look at her 'savior.'_

_And guess who it was? None other than the heartthrob-slash-playboy from the school, the hottest, most sought after guy, the one and only…Zaku Abumi. _

'_**Ooh, who's the hotty?' **__Inner asked dreamily with heart-shaped eyes, as she started to freaking drool all over the place…gross. Sakura, of course, completely ignore her and tried to device a plan on how to get out of there fast without being rude. _

'_Disgusting,' she thought as she felt him checking her out, his eyes moving up and down her body with a hint of lust, and the occasional nod of his head confirming that he liked what he saw. 'Ugh, that's not cool,' she decided to just say a simple and curt 'thank you' and high bolt out of there, besides she didn't want to be late._

"_Umm, thank you for catching me but I really need to get to my class," Sakura quickly said, but just as she passed next to him, he caught her wrist and said, _

"_Wait, I don't think I have seen you around here before I would have definitely remembered a girl as pretty as you, my name is Zaku…Zaku Abumi" _

_The way he presented himself made it seem like he was bestowing her with a great honor just with the fact that he was talking to her, 'Jerk' she thought, __**'Yeah, but a damn fine one,'**__ Inner retorted and once again she was promptly ignored. _

"_Yeah, I already know who you are, but if you excuse me I really have-"_

"_Oh so you know who I am but yet I have no idea of whom you are. What's you name darling?" he asked with a small smirk that would have make any girl faint. _

'_Darling? What the hell? I bet he thinks I'm gonna throw myself at him and worship the ground he walks on, as if! He's not gonna know what hit him.'_

_  
Sakura looked up, since he was taller than her, and glare at him "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't give my name to strangers, especially when I just met them and they already call me names like 'Darling'" she mockingly replied back "So if you excuse me, I don't want to be late to my class, goodbye," she said with an air of finality. Suddenly the bell rang, 'Great, now I am going to be late,' she thought and the last thing she saw as she turned around was Zaku with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. 'Mmhh, I guess no one, especially not a girl, has talked to him like that before, it was about time someone knock him down a notch or 10.'_

_And that's how it all started, and that's how she made possibly the worst mistake of her life. After the short encounter, to put it simply, he took great curiosity in her, the only girl who hadn't fallen for him. He somehow found out where all her classes were and everyday was dutifully waiting for her just outside the door to walk her to her next class, she of course, ignored him for the most part. Every morning he was always by her locker, he would buy her flowers and chocolates, that she would readily decline, and after some weeks he actually started asking her out to movies, dinner, and walks…Sakura decline every single time. Yet, he was not to be deterred by her rejections, in fact he seemed more determined every time she said "no." To tell you the truth it was getting really annoying, and she was kind of creeped out by it too, it was definitely not cool to have him following her around everywhere she went, Sakura just hoped he wouldn't find out where she lived. _

_But as he continued pursuing her, she started to notice a change not only in herself but in him as well. He didn't flirt as much anymore, flocks of girls still fallowed him around but he didn't pay as much attention to them anymore, instead he would just ignore them, he didn't have new "girlfriends" anymore, in fact she hadn't seem him go out with anyone, and what drew her attention the most was that he didn't use that arrogant smirk on her anymore, but instead a true smile, albeit small, but none the less a smile…that, to tell you the truth, looked really good on him. _

_Sakura started warming up to him, making small talk, smiling every time she saw him waiting for her, and she to started actually looking forward to seeing him and getting to hear his voice. She knew that she was slowly starting to fall for him, so when he once again asked her out about 3 months after their first encounter, she accepted. As soon as she said 'yes' his whole face lit up, he picked her up in a hug and spinned her around, both of them laughing the whole time. They went on a couple of dates before he actually asked her to be his official girlfriend, by that time Sakura was completely head over heels for him so she said yes to him once again…and she was sure she was taking the right decision. He had proven himself; he had drastically changed from that playboy to an actual gentleman, and now he was officially hers. She was the happiest girl in the world, and she thought nothing could be better than this._

End Flashback

A small tear escape her eye as the pilot announced that they would be landing in about 10 minutes.

Sakura hurriedly wiped it away with the back of her hand, angry at herself for shedding another tear for him. She had promised that she wouldn't cry anymore, not for him, because he didn't deserve any of her tears after what he had done to her. They had been going out for a little over a year when she found out the truth. It was during summer vacations that she found out he had been cheating on her with that bitch, Kin for half the time they were going out. She was depressed for some time, of course, because she had really loved him but most of all she was FUCKING PISSED OFF!! At him, for using her like that, for playing with her heart and her feelings, for making her love him but also at herself for trusting him, for loving him so fucking much, and for not being able to see what he was doing behind her back, for not seeing the clear sings that were always there.

But the past was the past, and she will not dwell on "what could have beens'" or "what ifs'." He had his chance and he had wasted it, he had taken her love for granted, so this was the last time she thought of him. She was going to start over again, in a new place, new school, with new faces and hopefully new friends.

'Goodbye Otogakure' Sakura thought as she saw the outline of her new home through the small window of the plane, and a small smile found it's way to her lips as she admired the lush scenery of her new home, 'Hello Konoha.'

After she had descended the plane, and gathered all her bags, she started walking towards the front door entrance, and as she stepped outside and admired the sun setting behind the beautiful mountains she knew she had made the right decision, she couldn't be more proud of herself and couldn't wait to get a fresh start.

As Sakura traveled on the taxi towards her new apartment, looking at the beautiful and new scenery as it passed through the window she uttered with determination the words that would finally set her free…free from the pain, from the tears, free from the past,

'Goodbye…Zaku'

…Free from him.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Congratulation!! You made to the end, pat yourself on the back!! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Revenge Is Sweeter, and yeah the title is from an AWESOME, The Veronicas song!!

Anyways, this is my first fic so please leave reviews, suggestions, and tips on how I can improve, constructive criticism is also accepted. Please tell me if you liked it, if you didn't please say why; tell me if I should continue or not and all that jazz.

Oh, and I just entered into Spring Break (Yay) so I might update pretty soon. Again please review, and bye bye!! *waves*

LoTs Of LoVe,

PrissyNarutoLover4Ever


	2. Seduction

Hello again everyone!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added my story to their favorites. You guys made my day a whole lot brighter. I would especially like to thank mystical spirits for her very helpful constructive criticism; she helped me a lot and gave me awesome suggestions and tips.

But back to the story I have made some minor changes to the first chapter, you can go back and read it but it's not completely necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Naruto

* * *

"_Zaku...what are you-?" she whispered as he approached with slow but confident steps, his smoldering gaze never breaking eye contact with shining emerald eyes._

"_Shh, don't say anything just….just trust me, okay?" he asked when he was close, just a breath away, she found herself nodding, "I-I trust you," she said as she gazed into his deep onyx eyes._

_He didn't reply, but instead close the remaining distance between them, pressing their bodies together, as she felt his hot, erratic breath fan her face. He hesitantly wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her tiny waist providing no means of escape. Not that she wanted to get away, she felt…warm, safe, and most of all…loved. _

_One of his arms loosened his hold on her and instead brought his hand up to lightly caress her face, his fingertips barely making contact with the flush skin of her cheekbone but enough to leave behind a tingling sensation along its path. His hand gently cupped her cheek, his thumb running along her lower lip as he titled her head up and to the side just a fraction, his own head lowering down oh so slowly._

_She knew what was coming next, she had been dreaming about this moment for a couple of weeks, and it was finally happening. So as he lowered himself down towards her, she stretched up on her tip toes, slowly raised her arms up and wrapped them around his neck._

_Their lips met and she could have sworn she was in Heaven as she felt a jolt run from the top of her head to the very tip of her toes leaving behind a warm and pleasant feeling. Her eyes slowly closed as their lips began moving together, slowly, lazily…deliciously. As an undeniable heat pooled in her stomach, she was able to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her mouth as his tongue ran along her lip asking for entrance, to which she happily obliged. But she couldn't help but to give into sweet surrender and let out a low, throaty moan as his tongue entered, and languidly began exploring every niche and inch of her mouth._

_She was addictive, her sweet nectar was like a drug that he couldn't help but want to taste more, and that noise she had made earlier he wanted…not needed to hear it again. His tongue gently coaxed hers to move with and along his; this praised him with that sweet sound he so longed to hear and he couldn't help but tightened his hold on her. _

_They continued like this, so enthralled with each other, oblivious of their surroundings until the need for air became too strong and they were forced to separate. Their eyes slowly opened, no noise was heard but that of their uneven breathing, as emerald clashed with onyx. _

"_I-I love you…Saku," he whispered in her ear._

_LIAR_!!

*Shake, Shake*

"Hey, Miss…Miss…Wake up," the gruff voice of the taxi driver said as his hand shaked the shoulder of the young pinkette who minutes ago had been sleeping peacefully on the back seat of the car.

"Huh? Wha?!" Sakura responded back as she jolted straight up on the seat, and looked around with glazed emerald eyes.

"Sorry for startling you, Miss, but you fell asleep and we're already here," the taxi driver apologized as he opened her door so she could step out.

In her sleep induced state it took a while for her brain to actually start processing what the man had said and to start recollecting the events of the last couple of days. 'Oh that's right I moved out of Oto and to Konoha,' Sakura thought as she accepted the calloused hand the taxi driver had offered as support.

After retrieving her luggage from the trunk, paying the taxi driver, and wishing him a good and safe night, Sakura stood there at the main entrance of what would be her new home.

'Here I am, home sweet home, or should I say apartment,' she wondered as she admired the luxurious apartment complex that stood in front of her. 'Well, I better go in and settle myself down,' she decided as she picked up her luggage and move towards the revolving door.

She couldn't help but admire the lobby of the complex as she made her way to the front desk where a middle-age woman, most likely the receptionist, sat reading a magazine. All in all it was a beautiful lobby, luxurious, and elegant judging by the exquisite choice of decoration.

As she neared the front desk, Sakura cleared her throat to try and catch the attention of the receptionist that still hadn't looked up, "Mmhh…um…excuse me?" she said, startled the receptionist looked up and with an apologetic smile said, "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't here you come in. My name is Amaya, how may I help you?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay. I made a call a few weeks ago and rented the two-story penthouse you had advertised in the newspaper," she finished with a small smile.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Haruno, we expected you here sometime tomorrow." Amaya said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, but I just couldn't wait to get here," Sakura replied back with a sad grin, "I hope I didn't cause an inconvenience."

"No, not at all Ms. Haruno, we're very happy to have you here," she quickly amended, "let me get someone to help you with your bags while I get your keys."

"Okay, Thanks." Sakura said as she nodded.

Soon a guy came around with a little cart where he loaded all her bags, and waited dutifully by the elevators. The receptionist came back and with a smile handed Sakura the keys to her new penthouse, "Here you go Miss, I hope it's of you liking, and if you have any questions please don't doubt in asking me or any of the employees."

"Thanks again for the help, and have a good night," Sakura replied with a small smile. She then joined the guy by the elevators and together ascended to the 28th floor where her penthouse awaited her. Once they arrived, and her bags were set by the elevator doors, which were also the entrance to her apartment, she gave the boy a tip, bid him goodnight and dismissed him.

As she turned around she was finally able to really appreciate and look around her new home; to put it simply, it was very spacious, two whole floors all for herself, elegant and homey. The first thing Sakura noticed was the living room, as she made her way pass it, her fingers slightly grazing the top of the couch, and into a hallway, adorned with some doors off to the sides, 'Probably a restroom, some guest rooms, and perhaps a closet,' she thought. The hallway led directly into a beautiful and spacious kitchen. The dinning table sat off in the left side, it was elegantly cut out and made of mahogany wood, with eight comfortable looking chairs. To the right side stood a kitchen isle, made out of black marble, on the other side stood the actual kitchen counter also made of the same black material, it had a fancy looking stove and oven, a microwave, a dish washing machine, and a sink. The drawers and cupboards held all the necessary kitchen utensils, above the stove were some racks that held pots and pans of all sizes, and finally was the fridge, which was empty, void of any type of food, 'I guess I'm going to go grocery shopping tomorrow…great,' she thought with sarcasm, never one to like to buy food.

'I guess I'm going to have to go out to eat, since there's nothing on the fridge,' she decided as she glanced at the digital clock on the stove that read '6:30' and her stomach made a loud growling noise. 'Yep, I definitely have to get something to eat.'

'It's not that late, I have enough time to look for a fast-food restaurant, eat, and come back to get a well-deserved rest,' she mused and was about to step out into the elevator once again when she noticed that she was wearing an old pair of sweats and an t-shirt from her old school, '…but first I need to make myself decent enough to go out in public.' Sakura went to her bag and pulled out pair of skinny blue jeans, a grey Hello Kitty form-fitting shirt, and of course her trusty Converse. She then went to her toiletry bag, got out a brush to untangle her hair, and a hair band that she used to put her long pink hair into a high pony-tail with her bangs framing her face. Happy with her appearance, Sakura set out of her apartment in search of a place where she could get some much-needed food.

'It sure is a nice night,' Sakura noticed as she stepped out of the complex, and enjoying the cool occasional breeze that swept her bangs she set out at a leisurely pace intent on finding somewhere to eat.

Sakura let her eyes wonder around the little shop and side vendors that littered the sidewalks of downtown Konoha, at the same time being careful not to crash into any of the other late afternoon shoppers.

'Wow, it's already 7 and people of all ages are still up and about in the streets, back in Oto everyone would have been safely locked inside their homes, and I would be on the phone talking with Zaku-' Sakura stopped mid-thought, 'Stop, stop thinking about him, I promised I wouldn't even spare him a passing thought,' she commanded herself, 'I came here for a reason and that was to forget him, and I'm not willing to back down…not now, not ever!' and with a shake of her head, pink tresses whipping from side to side, Sakura set out once again, determination shining in her emerald eyes.

"Oof," but that determination was replaced by surprise when the air got knocked out of her, and she felt herself falling back, arms flailing around looking for some kind of support…which she found none of.

Once again she found herself sprawled out on the floor, her bangs covering her eyes which she blew away with a puff of air, 'Why does this keep happening to me?' Sakura wondered as she looked up to the starry night sky, almost hoping it would provide her with some kind of answer, "But I guess I should know better than to stand completely still, like an idiot, in the middle of the sidewalk,' she thought as she brought herself up into a sitting position.

As Sakura examined herself for any kind of injury, scrape or whatever, she couldn't help but wonder what or who exactly had crashed into her, the response came in a deep and apologetic voice that had some childish undertone, 'I'm super sorry, I swear I didn't look where I was going. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Here…let me help you,' the voice exclaimed.

As Sakura glanced up she came face to face with beautiful, shining cerulean eyes, and an extended hand that she gladly accepted. Once she was up in her own two feet, her eyes followed the hand that was still intertwined with her own, up the strangers arm, shoulder, collarbone, neck, and finally up to the face. She was met with a young boy who didn't look a lot older than her; as a matter of fact he looked to be around the same age.

"I'm sooo sorry; I swear I didn't see you standing there. I was distracted, are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt any where; I could take you to the hospital? Did you fracture, or sprained anyth-' as he continued rambling on with his apologies, Sakura took the time to take a good look at him starting from top to bottom.

He was wearing black Vans with orange stripes on the sides, blue jeans with some rips and wholes here and there, they looked baggy but not much, a black undershirt, and a black and orange jacket over it. As her eyes met his face, Sakura had to admit that he was really handsome. His eyes which were opened moments ago were now closed as he continued his apologies, his blonde hair was up in a crazy spike-do, and his cheekbones were adorned with whisker like scars, three on each side which gave him a rugged and dare she say, sexy appearance.

She was forced to stop her examination of him, when his mouth stopped moving, and his now opened eyes look at her expectantly. It took her a moment to realize that he was actually waiting for some kind of response from her part, which she gave with an embarrassed tone, "Oh no, its okay, I'm not hurt or anything, but it was really my fault…so, um, sorry."

He responded with a boyish grin that could have outshined the sun itself, and a small blush spread across his cheeks as he eyes finally registered who exactly he had collided with. Sakura took no notice of his blush and if she did, she didn't point it out, but instead said, "Umm, you can let go of my hand now."

"Huh?" the boy said with a confused look, to which Sakura only responded with a nod toward their still intertwined hands, and as he followed her gaze and figured out what she was talking about his blush increased and he quickly released her hand, his own going behind to scratch the back of his head in a sheepish way.

"Aha, sorry about that," he said with a small, nervous chuckle, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way," he introduced himself as an after thought.

"No problem," Sakura assured him, "My name is Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san," Sakura politely replied back.

"No need for formalities, Sakura-chan, you may call me Naruto, or Naruto-kun if you prefer," he mentioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows, which Sakura dismissed as a sort of facial tick.

"Naruto," Sakura said – Naruto's blush increased even more liking the sound of his name when it came out of her mouth- "It' was nice meeting you, and sorry for earlier but I have to go now…Goodnight," she said as she began walking away.

Naruto came out of his 'Sakura-chan' induced daze when he heard her saying goodbye and started walking away from him. 'No, he couldn't let her get away, he wanted to hear her talk again, hear her voice, look into her beautiful emerald eyes, but what could he say or do to make her stop…' "WAIT!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura, who had been about 20 feet away from him, stopped mid-step and turned around with a questioning gaze, "Yes?" Naruto ran towards her and stopped when he was a foot away, "Umm, I-I was w-wondering if you w-would like to g-go get something to eat or drink w-with m-me?" he stuttered out.

Sakura considered his offer for a minute, weighing the pos and cons of accepting. She had been looking for a place where to eat something, and he looked like he knew his way around Konoha, so he probably knew of a place where she could get a decent meal and that would save her some time. Besides he didn't look like he had some ill intent towards her, he looked too innocent to actually hurt someone. So with her decision made Sakura accepted his offer, "Sure, why not?"

Naruto, who had been looking intently at the ground moments ago, waiting for her response, looked up immediately with wide eyes. He had been taken off ward, since he was sure she was going to decline his offer, but still he couldn't help but make sure he had heard her correctly, "Really?" To which Sakura only responded with a simple nod that caused an enormous grin to appear on his face.

"Well, then what are we waiting for, Sakura-chan. Let's go I know the best place to get some thing to eat, come on," Naruto exclaimed as he once again took her hand and practically drag her down the sidewalk towards an unknown destination…well at least unknown to her.

They walked like this –more like he walked and she was dragged- for a couple of blocks, until he came to sudden halt in front of a small restaurant-like room, where the sweet aroma of food drifted out and only served to increase her hunger even more.

"Here we are Sakura-chan, Ichiraku Ramen, where they sell the best ramen in the whole wide world," he exclaimed proudly as released her hand and put it on the small of her back, to gently guide her in, pass the flaps that served as doors.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that the inside was much smaller than it actually looked, there was only a long counter that ran along the room, with about 8 stools, and behind the counter was the kitchen, where an old man and a young lady prepared the food.

Once they were seated, Naruto turned towards the elderly man behind the counter, "Hey old man, today I brought a friend of mine, so serve me the usual and for her…" he trailed off as he turned to look at Sakura, "umm I would like a beef ramen," she said looking at the old man, "Coming right up," he responded back in a kind voice as he turned to prepare their orders.

There was an awkward silence until Naruto spoke, "Umm, so…Sakura-chan I had never seen you around here before, did you just moved or something?" he questioned with an inquisitive gaze.

"Yeah I actually did, I moved here from Oto, and just arrived earlier today," Sakura replied matter of factly. "Oh wow, Oto that's far away from here," Naruto said with wide eyes and a tilt of his head, "why did you move so far away from home?" he asked innocently.

Pain took over Sakura as she felt her heart clench and it became hard to breathe as she remembered the exact reason why she had moved all the way to Konoha, '…Zaku…' She felt the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as she looked down at her clenched hands that rested on her lap, 'No…not anymore…she would not shed another tear…not for him,' she thought angrily. But the deep raw wounds were still there, and talking about him was like pouring salt over them, she didn't-couldn't answer Narutos' question. It wasn't his fault, he was merely curious, but it was too early to talk about what had happened, she needed time…time to heal.

Sakura was saved from having to answer Narutos' question, when the young lady served them their food. Naruto wasn't fooled, he had seen the pain that had taken over her eyes before she covered them with her bangs, something or someone had caused her pain back in Oto, that thought alone made him see red, he could feel the anger boiling in his veins, just thinking of someone hurting _his_ Sakura-chan. He desperately wanted to know who had hurt her so he could personally shred him or her to pieces but he knew better than to ask her, she was hurting, that much was obvious, and he didn't want her to feel any more pain, so he refrained from asking her again, knowing that with time she would open up to him.

After picking up their chopsticks and a small "Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Sakura dove right in to their ramen. Naruto eating like a human vacuum, asking right away for seconds and Sakura, although she was famished, eating at a much slower pace.

They continued like this, making small talk in between bites, asking questions, and getting to know each other better. Naruto was on his 7th or 8th serving, while at the same time re-telling a hilarious, true-life story about how he had been dragged through town by a gigantic dog, whose leash had tangled around his hand. "I swear it's true, and he wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged him too," to which Sakura could only laugh at, shaking her head at the same time when her gaze caught the time in her wrist watch '10:30.'

'Oh wow, time sure flies by when you're having fun," Sakura thought with a small smile, '…fun, I hadn't had fun in a long time, not since…' again she stopped mid-thought with a small shake of her head.

Sakura looked back at Naruto interrupting his tale, "Sorry Naruto, but its getting late, and I better go back home…Thanks for the meal," she said as she stood up, and gathered her things.

With a small departing hug and a kiss on the cheek Sakura said, "Goodbye Naruto, it was nice meeting you, I hope we get to see each other again," she exited the Ramen shop and with a small wave she left, following the trek back to her home.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered with a small smile as his eyes followed her disappearing form.

'Sigh, I finally made it back home,' Sakura thought as she climbed the stairs up to her room on the second floor, 'today was sure a long and tiring day.'

As she pulled back the comforter and sheets of her bed, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to Naruto, 'Ha, he sure is a nice guy, really energetic, almost like a little kid,' she thought with a small smile as she climbed into bed wearing a pair of white boy shorts with pastel pink vertical stripes and a hot pink tank top.

'Today was full of surprises…I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow' were her last thoughts as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

So how was that? Naruto, the first of many hot guys that are going to pin after our favorite cherry blossom…talking about hot guys…tell me who of the guys you want to come out and of course please review. Comments, suggestions, tips, and constructive criticism are gladly accepted, please and thank you, also if you have any question please don't doubt in asking.

I think you guys have noticed the changes I made in this chapter when it comes to the style of writing, all the chapters from now on are going to be like this, sorry if I cause you an inconvenience but it's easier for me to write like this, if you wish I can go back and change the first chapter.

Oh and also, the chapter titles are named after songs, sometimes they might have nothing do to with the actual chapters some times they might. The first chapter was named after Carrie Underwood's Starts with Goodbye a really good song you might want to listen to and see how it relates to the chapter, for this second one the song is Seduction by Alesana and it relates mainly with the beginning of the chapter. If you have a song title that might fit any of the guys you want to come out PM me or review me, and I might consider putting it as a title and of course credit will go to you for the suggestion.

I guess that's it, See ya later, Bye Bye

LoTs Of LoVe,

PrissyNarutoLover4Ever


End file.
